pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's An American Tail Parody Casts
An American Tail/Thomas * Fievel Mousekewitz as Thomas * Papa Mousekewitz as Edward * Henri as Henry * Tiger as Gordon * Honest John as James * Yasha Mousekewitz as Percy * Tony Toponi as Toby * Jimmy as Duck * Shaggy and Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Donald and Douglas * Happy Train as Oliver * Warren T. Rat/Cat as Devious Diesel * Tanya Mousekewitz as Emily * Miss Kitty as Daisy * Wylie Burp as BoCo * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Diesel 10 * Cholena as Lady * Aunt Sophie as Rosie * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Sir Topham Hatt * Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Lady Hatt * The Bullying Orphans as Bill, Ben, and Bertram * Gopher (from Winnie The Pooh) as Bertie * Moe as Bulgy * Mama Mousekewitz as Molly * Twitch as Cranky * Gussie Maushimer as Mavis * Cat R. Waul as Spencer * Jordan Foxx as Toad * Singing Female Pigeons as Annie, Clarable, and Henrietta * Owl (from Winnie The Pooh) as Harold * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Skarloey * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Rheneas * Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates as Sir Handel * Dr. Dithering as Peter Sam * Chula as Duncan * Mr. Ironside as Duke * Sonic (from Sonic) as Rusty * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Fearless Freddie * Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Mighty Mac * Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Mr. Percival * Tails (from Sonic) as Stepney * Lorna Holcombe as Madge * Sweet Williams as George * Digit as Smudger * Brian (from Family Guy) as Stanley * Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Copper (from The Fox and The Hound) as Trevor * and more An American Tail/TUGS * Fievel Mousekewitz as Ten Cents * Tiger as Big Mac * Tony Toponi as OJ * Honest John as Top Hat * Henri as Warrior * Papa Mousekewitz as Hercules * Yasha Mousekewitz as Sunshine * Jimmy as Grampus * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Captain Star * Warren T. Rat/Cat as Zorran * The Mott Street Maulers as Zip, Zug, Zebedee, Zak * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Captain Zero * Mama Mousekewitz as Lillie Lightship * Bridget as Sally Seaplane * Shaggy and Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Frank and Eddie * Dog as Izzy Gomez * Happy Train as Puffa * Tugs The Boat as The Goods Engine * Yoshi (from Mario) as Lord Stinker * Wylie Burp as Fire Chief * Rolf (from Ed, Edd, N Eddy) as Boomer * Tanya Mousekewitz as Pearl * Tramp (from Lady and The Tramp) as Billy Shoepack * Cat R. Waul as Bluenose * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Sea Rouge * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Pete and Banazai (from Mickey Mouse and The Lion King) as The Pirates * Chula and Sweet Williams as Burke and Blair * Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Coast Guard * Piglet (from Winnie The Pooh) as The Messenger * Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Nantucket * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Johnny Cuba * Uncle Nathaniel (from Scooby Doo) as Old Rusty * Wave Water as The Ghostly Galleon * The Giant Mouse Of Minks as Kraka Toa * Zazu (from The Lion King) as Little Ditcher * Simba (from The Lion King) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Beast (from Beauty and The Beast) as Mighty Mo * Twitch as Big Mickey * Jack as Jack An American Tail/Snow White * Tanya Mousekewitz as Snow White * Henri as Prince Charming * Miss Kitty as The Evil Queen * Cat R. Waul as The Huntsman * Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Magic Mirror * Papa Mousekewitz as Doc * Tiger as Grumpy * Honest John as Happy * Wylie Burp as Sleepy * Tony Toponi as Bashful * Fievel Mousekewitz as Sneezy * Yasha Mousekewitz as Dopey * Warren T. Rat/Cat as The Evil Queen * Pete and Banzai (from Mickey Mouse and The Lion King) as The Vultures Special Guests For Heigh Ho * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Dumbo as Young Tantor * Giddy as Young Terk * Duchess as Perdita * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Anita Special Guests For Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf Special Guests For The Silly Song * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * and more An American Tail/The Fox and the Hound * Fievel Mousekewitz as Young Tod * Yasha Mousekewitz as Young Copper * Cat R. Waul as Amos Slade * Sweet Williams as Chief * Papa Mousekewitz as Adult Tod * Tiger as Adult Copper * Mama Mousekewitz as Vixey * Gussie Maushimer as Big Mama * Digit as Dinky * Honest John as Boomer * Wylie Burp as Mr. Digger * Tony Toponi as Porcupine * Nellie Brie as Widow Tweed * Warren T. Rat/Cat as The Bear * Happy Train as The Train Special Guests For The Chase Scene, Inspired by Quiggc1's Crossovers. * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as Quiggc1's Crossover Casts An American Tail/The Sword in the Stone * Fievel Mouskewitz as Merlin * Yasha Mouskewitz as Archimedes * Tails (from Sonic) as Wart/Arthur * Bagherra (from The Jungle Book) as Sir Ector * Squidward (from Spongebob) as Sir Kay * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Pellinore * Onix (from Pokemon) as Black Bart * Warren T. Rat/Cat as The Wolf Special Guests For The Filip Zebic Crossovers *The Characters as The Filip Zebic Cast An American Tail/Robin Hood * Fievel Mousekewitz as Robin Hood * Tiger as Little John * Tanya Mousekewitz as Maid Mariam * Cat R. Waul as Prince John * Chula as Sir Hiss * Warren T. Rat/Cat as Sheriff Of Nottingham * and more Special Guests For The Phony King of England * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The FantasyFilms2013's Crossover Casts Category:Julian Bernardino